This invention relates generally to the transfer of heavy work rolls, as for example carpet rolls, and more particularly concerns the delivery of work rolls in sequence from an elevated storage location to a lower position.
In the past, the handling of heavy work rolls, such as carpet rolls, in warehouses and cutting rooms has been undesirably expensive in terms of involved labor cost. For example, workers might be required to operate motorized fork lifts to transfer heavy carpet rolls from a storage location to sizing and cutting equipment, one example of the latter being described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,940. No apparatus of which we are aware provides the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as are provided by the transfer apparatus of the present invention, which overcomes such prior problems and difficulties.